Old Letters
by heterotalia
Summary: Hungary and Austria loath the idea that they must be married. But will they have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Elizabeta, stop it! You are acting like a child!" snapped her boss sternly, his glare fixated on her emerald eyes which began to dot with tears of frustration. The wedding was in a mere hour and she decided to break down now. She had known about the event months prior to this very day, at the very least she should be able to contain her hysterics.

"But I hate him!" she exaggerated, "He's so full of himself and- and almost misogynistic! He's just an egotistical Austrian who can't care for himself!"

Her boss rolled his dull grey eyes and turned away, "You and me both know he does not hate the female gender in the slightest. Now go get changed, I have no time for your whining."

Elizabeta, who was full of everyone telling her what to do, shot him one last glare before turning around swiftly on her heel and storming away into her changing room where she was to be accompanied by Lili and Natalia. Rage boiled up inside her, anger consuming her other emotions, although she normally was good at keeping herself mentally in check, such a strong wave of emotion was difficult to suppress.

"What's wrong, Eliza?" Lili asked in her soft German accent, green eyes filled with worry when she flung herself into the room.

"Nothing, nothing at all! Just leave me alone!" the Hungarian retorted angrily.

Lili whimpered, slightly hurt from the nastiness of her tone. The young girl slowly backed away from the fuming woman as Natalia advanced, raising a hand before bringing it down with great force across Elizabeta's cheek. Hungary looked up to her, resentment raging in her eyes as she prepared a comeback but was stopped by Natalia's cool voice.

"I realize you are angry. Do not take that anger out on us. We did nothing to you. Now shut up and get dressed." said Natalia, her voice strict and serious. It was no time to be taking your frustration out on your friends.

Elizabeta looked at her with a sad smile and nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry, Lili. I just… This is the last thing I want to do."

The two agreed slightly out of sympathy and brought out her dress. If it wasn't to wed her to a man she did not love, she would have thought the gown was nothing less than perfection. The torso clung to her figure, bringing out her smooth curves and large breasts and broke at her wide hips, flowing out beneath her.

After slipping into it, they worked on her hair. Pinning up her chocolate locks and dusting her cheeks with makeup. If she had bothered or cared to dress like this every day, she would have men falling for her left and right. But Eliza was never one to get hung over on appearances, especially her own.

"You look very pretty!" Lili assured her after she stepped away from doing her makeup to admire her handiwork. And she was not lying at all. But there was no time for chatting, the ceremony started momentarily.

Elizabeta thanked them and walked out into the hall, eyes darting over the swarms of people crowded around to see the two nations be united. For the first time in her life, she felt a shy blush heat up her cheeks, the normal shamelessness and bravery evaporated. Her eyes stopped on the figure at the end of the aisle. Hair slicked back, a white suit and complimentary bowtie with a rose tucked into his breast pocket. She could hardly recognize Roderich, and under any under circumstances, she would have thought he looked very attractive. But at the moment, she detested him with every fiber in her body.

The familiar notes of the piano began to fall in place, her cue to walk down the aisle while Natalia and Lili joined the other female nations, cheering her on with silent support. Her legs locked up, still determined not to marry this man. She refused to make a move, as nervous eyes fell upon her. After a cold hand pressed against her shoulder as it pushed her forward, a harsh whisper in her ear telling her to move forward she plucked up the courage to begin her journey.

The rest of the ceremony happened in a blur of confusion and anger. Saying the "I do's", the reception, even a subtle kiss was forced to be exchanged between the two. But she did, however, pick up one thing from the much loathed wedding. Roderich was in the same position as she was, not content on marrying all the same. And for that, well, at least she could empathize.

The party drew to a long-awaited close as she stepped into a carriage and whisked away, off to the couple's new home. During the ride, she brought out a pen and a paper, constructing a letter to no one in particular.

"I hate being married to that egotistical Austrian. How can they expect me to love a man whose only concerns revolve around himself? I doubt he is capable of love, not that I care. I'll never love him, not if we're married for a million years. These are, no doubt, the worst years of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeta and Roderich were inseparable. When Roderich was amusing himself with the tunes of his piano, Eliza would be making herself comfortable on the couch nearby, reclining in the sofa while enjoying each note he struck. If Elizabeta was tending to the garden, it would be a safe assumption that Roderich was sitting on the bench to her left, admiring her handiwork. Some found it shocking how close the two rivals had become, while others were not stirred in the slightest by their new passion for each other. Although even those who had faith in their romance came to admit they expected it to take more than a year for the two to warm up to each other.

Tonight the two would show off their now happy and intimate relationship to the rest of the world. The largest ball in Austria would be held in Vienna and they were the highlights of the dance. They had no intention of disappointing the anticipating press, waiting to get the newest scoop on their marriage. In fact, due to the ball, this was one of the few times Eliza and Roderich were not side by side, for they were far too busy preparing themselves for tonight.

Roderich had slipped into his dark tuxedo, a grey necktie tucked beneath his vest with gold buttons lining from his hips and up to his collar. His hair was no longer wild, but tucked back, much resembling the style of his close cousin, Ludwig. He was never one for dancing, but for his wife, he would do anything. He was well aware how eager she was about the ball and he refused to let this night be anything less than excellence for her.

Eliza scowled at the mirror, unimpressed with her reflection. She was wearing a long, elegant red gown that layered in the back and fell flat in the front. Despite her maid's insisting that she looked stunning, she couldn't help but feel doubt. Her hair hung loose, draping over her shoulders and a touch of mascara was added to her eyelashes. She somehow felt as if she may trip over the dress as it gave her hardly any leg space. She preferred pants, but she understood a dress was practically a necessity for a lady of her standing to wear.

The clock struck six as the two hurried into their carriage. The ball would begin in less than an hour and the fear of running late struck Roderich hard. He was notorious for being unnecessarily punctual. If he was even five minutes late, he refused to show his face out of shame. However, that would not be the case, the ball took place only a few miles from their house and both were much relieved to find that the carriage had pulled in exactly on time. No need for embarrassment here.

Roderich stepped out first, and then rushed to the other side to assist Elizabeta, their arms locking with each other's as they strolled into the grand manor. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling, the light reflecting off of their transparent surface, causing the illusion that they held flames inside. Without a doubt, the two of them were by far the best dressed out of everyone there. Swarms of dancers and couples parted to allow the two of them to step through. Elizabeta felt a small smile settling her lips as Roderich took her left hand cautiously.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" he asked with a gentle bow.

"But of course, how could I possible refuse." She responded, resting her other hand on his shoulder.

The other guests filed a circle around them, as they danced through the song. Twirling and sashaying across the dance floor without a care in the world. The rest of the world melted away beneath them, all that mattered was that they had each other and they never would feel tired. Slowly the song faded away as they came to a halt, Elizabeta dipping in Roderich's arms, her face red from the rush of dancing.

The rest of the night was filled with interviews, alcohol and just a tad more dancing. However, the familiar bells soon chimed midnight and the crowd began to dwindle as they made their way back to their abodes. And, eventually, Roderich found himself back in the carriage with Eliza's head leaning on his shoulder, barely conscious. He couldn't help but smile, knowing that she had enjoyed herself. That was all that truly mattered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain fell hard against the windows, the threatening clouds showing no signs of mercy as Roderich sifted through an old box that belonged to his soon to be former wife. The two were still in undying love with each other, and for that reason they had been forced to isolate from each other. Each time they met there was no talking, just Elizabeta's tears and one long embrace The experience became too traumatizing for them, and they stuck to packing Eliza's things in private.

The world had plunged into war and like always, they had to suffer the consequences. Austria had lost ninety-five percent of his army men, but that wasn't by far the worst of it. The Austro-Hungarian Empire was due to collapse no matter how much he tried to remain ignorant to the ominous fact. And now it was time to face the truth that they held off for so long. Roderich found it difficult to retain the normally calm display he had built up for himself as he shuffled through Hungary's first suitcase.

Buried beneath several layers of clothing was a letter, addressed to no one. Its edges were torn and the paper was stained, but it was most certainly her hand writing. His eyes scanned over the worn paper as his mouth began to hang open in frightening realization.

"I hate being married to that egotistical Austrian. How can they expect me to love a man whose only concerns revolve around himself? I doubt he is capable of love, not that I care. I'll never love him, not if we're married for a million years. These are, no doubt, the worst years of my life." The letter read.

Doubt clouded his mind as he looked at his hands, now shaking with emotion. As we know, the letter was a thing of the past and no longer detained any truth. But the Austrian had no way of knowing it was no longer how she felt, his world collapsing around him. However, he also felt a sense of relief. While he truly loved her, if she did not return the feelings then he would much rather have her happy and free then depressed and forced to live with him.

"I truly am an idiot." He muttered to himself, turning away from the suitcase, the letter clenched in his hand. "Love? How dare I think she love me? I'm just selfish. How could I have been so ignorant to such an obvious fact? No one could ever love a man whose main trait is arrogance."

For the first time in his life, he felt an overwhelming sense of self-loathing overcome him as he collapsed onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow. She would be leaving fairly anyways. He just had to pull himself together until then.

Several rooms over, Elizabeta finished packing her things. Warm tears fell freely from her eyelids as she buried her head in her hands. It was unfair. But she had to appear strong for her final goodbye, her last words to him as her wife. Breaking down during their last encounter would be unacceptable. So she plucked up the last of her emotional stability and knocked abruptly on his door, opening it slightly, only to find his back to the door, looking out the window.

"R-Roddy? I'm going to be leaving now." She stammered, her eyes darting to the ground when she saw he had no intention of turning around.

"I see. Farewell, Elizabeta." He replied, his voice monotonous and cold, much like during their wedding.

"Um… you know, I could always stay if you want…" she mumbled, looking up at him again.

"No. I understand you've been wanting this day to come for a long time. It would be inappropriate for you to stay here any longer. Please leave. We are not married anymore." Roderich said, turning around and smiling sadly.

Elizabeta didn't know what he was talking about, but nodded, afraid to argue and ran out. Then, realization struck. He had saw the letter, he went through her first suitcase. Regret blocked out her other emotions as she ran up the stair, flinging open his door once again.

"Roderich! The letter! It's—" suddenly she stopped, her eyes wide with shock. Roderich was doing something she had never seen him do before.

He looked at her, tears streaming down his face as he uttered a single word;

"Go."


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, I didn't plan on updating this fic again, but I was constantly asked for another chapter, so here you go. This is, however, the final chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hungary looked at him, her expression faltering. He had it all wrong, but she doubted she could prove to him otherwise. She had been such an idiot. However, her legs locked and she stood ground to her spot, determined to make him realize the truth.

"Roddy... The letter was a stupid mistake! I wrote it the night of our wedding!" she screamed, tears streaming heavily down her face as she collapsed into a whimpering ball on the floor.

Roderich stared at her from above, watching the one he loved most crumble before him. Such an emotional display... perhaps she was telling the truth? It seemed unrealistic, he had already convinced himself that letter contained her truest feelings, but now it seemed otherwise.

No matter how desperately Roderich tried to contain his own feeling, he soon found himself collapsing to his knees, tears falling slowly as the Austrian cupped his wife's face in the palms of his hands, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear and wiping the tears away.

"I believe you." he said, his voice breaking as he leaned in, planting a small kiss on her lips before pulling away with a smile. "Ich liebe dich, Elizabeta. But you must leave, before they get angry."

Eliza looked up, her eyes locking with his, opening wide in sad shock. "N-No!" she cried, "I'm not leaving you! I-I won't! No... I can't." The Hungarian mumbled before sobbing hysterically, clinging to his coat in fear. "Don't make me leave, Roddy. Don't! I'm begging you!"

He stood up again, stepping away for him. "Please, Elizabeta. Leave. For me. It's my final request as your husband, the more you stay here, the harder it is to see you leave.

Eliza stood up, her shoulders slouching and her head dropping, tears hitting the floor as she turned around.

"I see. Well, bye, Roddy..." she whimpered before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Those were the last words they said to each other for years to come. After she had left, Austria's manor had fallen to silence and business.

He hasn't smiled since she left.


End file.
